We Deserve Love Too
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: Simon, born with the Sight met Jace and became part of the Shadow world and his life two years before the birthday that would change Clary's life forever. As time passed they became closer and eventually fell in love. But when Clary's 18th birthday hit and everything was coming out to her, including their relationship, the boys now had more to worry about besides the chaos coming.
1. From The Moment We Met (Prologue)

Shadowhunters

Jimon (Jace/Simon)

Title: We Deserve Love Too

Summary: Simon, born with the Sight met Jace and became part of the Shadow world and his life two years before the birthday that would change Clary's life forever. As time passed they became closer and eventually fell in love. But when Clary's 18th birthday hit and everything was coming out to her, including their relationship, the boys now had more to worry about besides all the chaos coming their way.

Disclaimer: This is a spin off of "Vampires Deserve Love Too" only with Jace and Simon instead of Simon and Raphael. No Climon. Also contains Clary bashing.

Author's Note: Warning, this story may display homophobic behavior such as disrespectful slurs and violence. This does not reflect my personal view on homosexuality. If you believe you will be offended in any way please do not read this story.

Author's Note 2: I apologize but this chapter is dragging out longer than I anticipated and I hope it isn't too OOC, I'm always worried about that.

Chapter 1: From The Moment We Met (Prologue)

Simon's Pov

 _My sixteenth birthday was suppose to be great! A nice morning with my mom and sister playing games like Twister and singing karaoke after having my favorite breakfast. Then over to the Fray's to have a movie marathon and open presents with Clary, Jocelyn and Luke. After that we would all meet up at my favorite restaurant to close an amazing day with a family dinner just every year, just how I love it. But this year, this year I got none of that._

 _I woke up this morning to a note on the kitchen table saying my mom had to work early while my sister was touring colleges and may or may not be looking at apartments, both wouldn't be back until late tonight. I was a little bummed but I would still get to hang out the Fray's and Luke, plus I'm sure I would see them at dinner tonight. So I made myself a quick breakfast, got dressed and was about to go over early when I hear a knock at the door. I ran over and threw it open but there was nothing there except a note on the door._

 _'Simon,_

 _I'm sorry to leave this and run but I have some amazing news! Luke and my mom are getting married! They're eloping to Hawaii, cliche I know but I'm too happy for them to care! And that's not even the best part: after they get married Luke is going to adopt me! All these years he's been the dad I never had and now he's going to be my dad for real!_

 _So I'll see you next week and I promise to send a postcard!'_

 _Love,_

 _Clary_

 _Gently I shut the door and slide against it til I hit the floor. It only took a few seconds before the realization hit me like a brick and I become a sobbing mess. They forgot, they all forgot today was my birthday. They wouldn't have made others plan if they remembered, they never have before. I hated feeling like this, so angry and selfish even though I knew it was important for my mom to work and for my sister to find a good school. I was over the moon for Clary and her family finally becoming a real family but couldn't they have waited at least one more day? I felt so sick thinking about myself but didn't I have a right to?_

 _No, not even on my birthday did the world revolve around me. I shouldn't expect everyone I care about to put their lives on hold just because I was another year older, sixteen wasn't even that big of a birthday to celebrate! So I got myself together and ordered some Mu Shu Pork to go along with a Star Wars marathon. After I finished Episode VI instead of going to the usual place I walked a few blocks to this little diner that I discovered a few months ago that became my own place where the servers knew my name and order by heart._

 _When I entered with the familiar ding I scanned the room and saw the only other people besides the staff was a group of teens with a booth in the back but they didn't pay any attention to me which I took as a plus. When I sat down at my usual spot at the counter my favorite waiter Derrick turned to me with a surprised smile._

 _"Simon! Honey what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out celebrating your birthday with your family?" He questioned me cheerfully and I tried not to frown but he caught it quickly._

 _"What's wrong buttercup?" He reached out and grabbed my hand and I couldn't stop a tear from escaping. He immediately flipped up the counter and gave me a bone crushing hug._

 _"Oh I'm so sorry Simon! Why don't I get you your usual on the house" Derrick pulled away and began writing his order on a ticket and I tried to protest._

 _"Derrick you really don't have to..."_

 _"I insist! It's your birthday and I'd do anything for my favorite customer" He said with a smile and a pinch of my cheek which made me blush. When it was ready Derrick took his break and grab something for himself but because he stated that no one should eat alone of their birthday. So about an hour or two later I left the diner with a full belly, a smile on my face and a surprise box of sufganiyot that everyone at the diner had pitched in to give to me the next time I stopped by so I thanked them and went on my way home._

 _It wasn't until I had already walked a block that I noticed I was being followed. I looked over my shoulder and found the familiar faces of the group from the diner. I hoped it was nothing but just to be safe I walked faster but then so did they. I started to jog but they still followed me, I had to choice but to book it. I ran as fast as I could, running past pedestrians and cutting into alley's but they were right on my tail and caught me in no time._

 _I was tackled to the ground, hitting my head hard on the pavement. I could feel the wetness of blood as it poured out in a small trickle of blood down the back of my neck. Then without warning I shoved against the dirty wall, my glasses cracking from the pressure and I was sure that I had a concussion._

 _A cool breath hit my ear and it made my spine shiver as one of my attacked molded themselves against my back while their friends held me down._

 _"What's a pretty little caramel like you doing all by yourself at this time of night?" It was a woman, her voice was sweet and seductive but it also sounded dangerous and heartless. I knew then I really was in trouble, but that didn't stop my smart ass mouth from saying the first thing that came to mind._

 _"Wouldn't you like to know" I countered and she laughed, not like Clary when I say something stupid to make her laugh, no she sounded like a freaking super villain when they were about to kill the good guy._

 _"Oh I would but first I promised them a little snack and you smell too sweet to resist"_

 _When she said that I thought she meant they were going to sexually assault but it became creepy as hell when she licked the trail of blood from my skin. Then I felt some fingers pressed into my head wound and I hissed from pain. And I didn't have to look behind me to know what they were doing with my blood. They flipped me around and when I looked at their faces it finally made sense and I became overwhelmed with fear. Vampires! Freaking vampires were real and looking at me like I was dessert! I couldn't even think of a way around that because the proof was staring me dead in the face, pun intended!_

 _I was ready to scream for help when the woman who talked to me, clearly the ring leader grabbed me by the throat and squeezed so I had little air to breath._

 _"You are going to taste so good my sweet. And once we're done I'm taking you home with me to be my pet. I'm going to have fun breaking you"_

 _She grinned darkly, her sharp fans glowing in the faint moonlight as she forcibly moved my head to the side to expose my neck. I tried to shrink in to protect myself but a firm hand grabbed my hair and held me in place. The others pulled my sleeves and exposed my wrists and I could see them lick their lips._

 _"Time to dig in boy but don't worry, it will only hurt a lot" said the tall man with dark brown hair holding my left arm and my head in a death grip. They all moved to bite me and I braced myself for the searing pain, barely hearing the sound of a whip before the one on my right was yanked away. We all looked over to see the vampire being run through with a glowing sword by an attractive raven haired woman followed by two guys before bursting into ashes. The other bared their fangs and hissed at the intruders but let out a sigh of relief that I was being rescued by these strangers._

 _"Alright bloodsuckers step away from the mundane and no one else will get hurt!" A blonde man covered with tattoos and leather, wielding the same glow stick saber as the girl stepped forward and it took in a sharp breath. Damn he was good looking, and he was saving my ass! I found my own Captain America!_

 _"Stay out of this Shadowhunters! It's just a little dinner, besides the kid was practically begging for it. Weren't you Simon?" She turned to me and smirked, squeezing me tighter as if daring me to go against her. But I couldn't speak, I was filled with fear again with the realization that she had been watching me at the diner and I never noticed. My eyes went back to the boy at the head of the group, hoping he would see just how terrified I was._

 _"If he was begging for it then why are you holding him down? If he really wanted it he'd be throwing himself at you"_

 _"What can I say, he likes it rough"_

 _"That is bullshit" There I go opening my mouth when I shouldn't, it earned me a bone crushing squeeze where her fingernails dug into my throat and broke the skin._

 _"Well that's all I need, Alec?" The guys stepped back and nodded to a tall, handsome, black hair man whom I'm guess is related to the girl. Said guy pulled out a bow and arrow and aimed it at my attacker._

 _"Camille Belcourt, you and your friends are under arrest for the assaulting of a mundane. Come willingly or we will be within our right to use force" He spoke in a very authoritative voice. I looked back and forth to see which one would make a move first but neither of them was budging until Camille spoke up but before she said anything I knew it wouldn't be good for me._

 _"Very well, I will come willingly. But before I do I think I'll take what I came for"_

 _That was the only warning I got before she pulled me close and bit me. The pain was excruciating and spread through me instantly. The bite only lasted seconds before she was forced off me but the pain stayed and felt like a poison burning me from the inside out. I would have fallen if one of them hadn't caught me, my vision was blurry so I couldn't see which one. In the background I hear the faint yet fierce sound of fighting but that also didn't last long. I heard them talking above me but they sounded dull and muted, I was about to pass out. The last thing I heard, or what I thought I heard was the concerned sound of someone telling me to hang on._

 _Jace's Pov_

 _Just when I think it's going to be another boring patrol with Izzy and Alec we end up finding four vampires about to use a mundane as a blood buffet. Izzy killed one right off the bat but their boss, the infamous Camille Belcourt of the New York Vampire Clan was being a pain in the ass, she didn't want to let this kid go. Not that I could blame her, for a nerdy looking guy he was pretty cute. Clearly she felt the same because before she made a run for it she got a bite in. I got her off of him and shoved Camille towards my siblings as fast as I could but the way he looked when I caught him the venom was already spreading. I looked back and snarled as I saw Camille fight off my family and run into the night, her lackey's slipping away while our attention was focused on their boss._

 _"You guys okay?" I askes as I turned my focus back to the boy, the poison was starting to get to him because he was lightly shivering but sweating at the same time. I brushed a hair off his forehead and adjusted his glasses and he seemed to move into my touch._

 _"We're fine but we need to get back to the Institute to report this. Camille is knowingly going against the Accords and her clan is following her. This has to be stopped before it gets out of hand" Alec demanded, going from 'Fighter Mode' to "Head Of The Institute Mode'._

 _"It already has gotten out of hand Alec, look what they did to this poor boy. We need to get him back to me treated right away" Izzy stated as she crouched down to examine him._

 _"You know we can't take a mundane back to the Institute unless he has the Sight. The Accords forbid us from revealing the Shadow World to outsiders" Alec explained, even the goodie two shoes._

 _"He was looking straight at us Alec, and last time I checked none of us took down our glamours" I countered and he stayed stonefaced for a minute before sighing and gesturing us to bring him along. So carefully I picked him up princess style and took him back home._

 _"Hang in there, we'll take care of you"_

 _That was an hour ago. I brought him to the Medical Bay and he was patched up and given the antidote while Hotch read me the riot act about the protocol when it came to mundanes but like Alec he caved when I insisted that he had the Sight. Now here I was with Izzy and Alec waiting for him to wake up so that I could prove I was right and save my ass and also prevent the guy from having a nervous breakdown. I'm super impatient so I'm glad it didn't take long for him to wake up. He slowly opnened his eyes and looked around but when his eyes landed us he jumped, scared and pressed himself into the headboard. But what surprised me was when he looked us over and stared at us for a minute before relaxing and laying back down on the bed._

 _"Thank god it's just you guys. So I guess I'm not dead then and that's a plus" I snorted and Alec rolled his eyes while Izzy held in a laugh._

 _"So you did see us then? You know who we are and what attacked you?" Alec asked sternly, getting straight to the interrogation._

 _"Sort of? I mean I heard the leading lady, Camille I think you said her name was, anyway I heard her call you guys Shadowhunters and it was clear from the fangs and the blood tasting that they were vampires. Thanks for you saving me by the way. And in case any of you care my name is Simon" He extended his hand with a smile and Izzy grabbed it first._

 _"Nice to meet you Simon, I'm Isabelle but everyone calls me Izzy and these are my brothers Jace and Alec. And there is no need to thank us, it's what we do" She beamed her signature charming smile at Simon that usually made every man flustered but it had no effect on him, who was this guys?_

 _"I had a feeling you guys rolled like that with the whip, glowing swords and the archery. Plus only really hardcore people would have as many tattoos as you guys have and I'm pretty sure no one normal fights vampires like it's their job"_

 _"Well you have us all figured out don't you?" I teased, speaking to him for the first time. He turned to me and beamed and I had to stop myself from thinking how bright it was._

 _"I think so. I mean you guys called me a mundane, which means human, which means you guys are clearly not human and have something different going on with you DNA"_

 _"I guess he does have the Sight" Alec mumbled to himself but we all picked up on it, even Simon which made him confused._

 _"The Sight? So I'm guessing that I'm not suppose to know about everything that I learned tonight?" He sounded concerned and all I wanted to do was tell him that everything was going to be okay._

 _"The Sight is a gift that very few mundanes have. It allows them to see past our glamours and into the Shadow World, that's how you were able to see us when we saved you" Izzy explained but Simon still looked worried._

 _"So what happens now? I can't exactly forget what happened so what are you going to do with me?" So he fear that we would go to extreme measures to keep our secret?_

 _"The law says there's nothing we can do. If you were a normal mundane we would have to follow procedure but you have the Sight so you the Accords protect you" Simon calmed down but I could still see worry in his eyes._

 _"What now then? Do I just move on with my life and try to forget this ever happened or can I...?" Simon hesitated and started fidgeting and I got a feeling of where he was going with his train of thought._

 _"Learn more?" I finished for him and he looked at me surprised then nodded his head meekly, like he was afraid the only answer I would give him would be no. But I didn't say anything, I just stood up and offered him my hand and Simon took it eagerly. I pulled him up and I caught his eyes, they were gleaming with excitement._

 _"Want me to show you my world?" I cringed on the inside, it sounded way too corny but Simon let out a laugh._

 _"Lead the way Captain" This time I was the one who laughed._

 _After that I pulled him away and into the Shadow World, neither of us knowing just how much this would change our lives forever._


	2. The Real Story Begins (Two Years Later)

Shadowhunters

Jimon (Jace/Simon)

Title: We Deserve Love Too

Summary: Simon, born with the Sight met Jace and became part of the Shadow world and his life two years before the birthday that would change Clary's life forever. As time passed they became closer and eventually fell in love. But when Clary's 18th birthday hit and everything was coming out to her, including their relationship, the boys now had more to worry about besides all the chaos coming their way.

Disclaimer: This is a spin off of "Vampires Deserve Love Too" only with Jace and Simon instead of Simon and Raphael. No Climon. Also contains Clary bashing.

Author's Note: Warning, this story may display homophobic behavior such as disrespectful slurs and violence. This does not reflect my personal view on homosexuality. If you believe you will be offended in any way please do not read this story.

Author's Note 2: I apologize but this chapter is dragging out longer than I anticipated and I hope it isn't too OOC, I'm always worried about that.

Chapter 2: The Real Story Begins (Two Years Later)

Simon's Pov

"So where are you two heading tonight?" Jocelyn asked me as Clary went to finish getting ready. Tonight I was taking Clary out to celebrate her 18th birthday, just the two of us. And I was hoping that, if I got her parents blessing, to tell her the truth about the big secret they've been keeping in the dark for her whole life. You see about a year after I discovered the Shadow World I uncovered the shocking news that Jocelyn was a Shadowhunter and her ex husband, Clary's biological father, was the notoriously dangerous and deadly enemy of the Clave and Downworld Valentine. Digging a little deeper I also found out that Luke was also a Shadowhunter and Valentine's parabatai until he was bitten by a werewolf. So when I got all the facts straight and the proof to back it up I confronted them and demanded them to tell me everything, and they did. It was a heated confrontation followed by a tense few weeks where whenever all three of us were in a room together or with Clary we had to bite our tongues before we said something we shouldn't. Things did get better but Luke and I were still at odds with getting Jocelyn to gave about letting Clary in, hopefully tonight we could finally break her.

"I'm not sure, it all depends on you" I told her and she gave me a weird look.

"Since when have you and Clary done anything I tell you" She teased and her and Luke let out a laugh but it died down quickly when I kept a straight face. They gave each other a nervous look before turning to me with rapt attention. I stared at them in silence for a beat, gathering up my courage before I told them what they might not want to hear.

"I want us to tell Clary the truth about everything. About Shadowhunters, Valentine, all of it. I'm hoping to have your blessing so you'll help me help her get through this. I know you're just trying to protect her Jocelyn but you can't avoid this forever, this is her world more than it is mine and I've known about it for two years. Clary will find out the truth eventually whether you like it or not so don't you think it should come from us so we can prepare and protect her?"

Jocelyn stayed quiet, either thinking too much and too fast to get a word out or too angry to even give me a response. I got my answer when without notice she walked away from me, not even bothing to glance my way. I plopped down next to Luke and put my head in my hands, I knew that this wasn't going to go over well. He put a supportive hand on my shoulder but it didn't do anything to calm my nervous stomach. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming towards us and I stood up and put on a fake smile, thinking it was Clary ready to head out but I was surprised to turn around and see Jocelyn staring at me with a wary look holding an old box.

"Okay, I'll do it. But give her a great birthday first, give her one last night of being a normal girl. Then Luke and I will meet you and we'll talk to her together" I was happy that Jocelyn and I were finally on the same page but I also felt sad for her. I could see that a part of her knew I was right but she still had her doubts, she pratically had to force herself to tell me but in the end she knew she couldn't keep this a secret forever, and at least she could control how Clary found out.

"Thank you Jocelyn, so where should we do this?" We all paused but it was easy to pick the perfect place.

"Pandemonium" We spoke in unison. It was the best place to take her and tell her because she would have a good time there and if needed we would be backed up by Magnus Bane, who happened to be the owner. I found out about him when Jocelyn confessed to me that she had Clary's memory wiped when she accidently came face to face with a demon when she was 10, she also told me that it was that event that motivated her efforts to keep Clary hidden from the Shadow World. It took a few weeks but I managed to get her to tell me his address so I could talk with him but what she didn't tell me was that she warned him that I would show up. As soon as I reached his door he opened it and gestured for me to come inside and sit down. Before I said anything he told me that I would tell him anything I wanted to know, I was there for hours. I asked him about Clary, why he wiped her memories and why he hadn't gone to her himself. I asked him about the Downworld, comparing notes on what he told me versus what Jace, Izzy and Alec had taught me during my lessons. We ended up eating dinner together, which Magnus portaled from his favorite restaurant in Indonesia where he told me he was born. The talk went very well and it gave me a much deeper understanding of the world I had stumbled into, and Magnus is a very interesting but remarkable man. To this day we still meet a couple times a month, lunch or dinner depending on where he decides to take me. And every time he takes me to someplace new because he insists that I could learn more about history and different cultures from him than any teacher or textbook because he's actually lived it, and I wasn't going to tell him that he's wrong. I didn't even notice that I had zoned out thinking about my relationship with Magnus until Jocelyn called my name.

"I just called Magnus and told him the plan, he's on board and will have the place prepared and protected if something goes wrong. Also he's looking forward to seeing you and meeting Clary officially, he's been as eager to tell her as you have"

I was about to respond but Clary came back dressed and ready to party in her favorite red dress and leather jacket. Seeing her like this used to give me butterflies, sometimes I would even stutter! But after meeting Jace I knew that what I felt for her wasn't love, I do but love her but as a best friend or a sister.

"How do I look?" Clary asked as she gave us a twirl.

"Beautiful Miss Birthday Girl! Ready to head out?" I asked as I extended my arm, she giggled and took it. We were off but not before she said goodbye to her parents. Getting to my beat down van we buckled up and I was about to take this party on the road before my phone went. When I looked at the message I smiled, it was Jace.

 _From: Captain America 3_

 _To: My Cute Nerd 3_

 _'About to head out on a mission, meet with us at the usual place when you're done with Clary?'_

 _Love J.W_

"Is that your mystery man you refuse to tell me the name of?" Clary questioned after I sent a quick response and got out on the road.

"Yeah...we're meeting up later"

"So will I finally get to meet him or are you planning on hiding him from me forever?" She demanded, a stern face but a slighty joking gleam in her eyes. I couldn't answer but I honestly wasn't sure when I'd introduce them, first I wanted to see if Clary took every thing okay, one step at a time. I was saved from answering when we pulled up at Pandemonium.

Before we went in I exchanged my hoodie for a black leather jacket that the gang had got me for my 18th a few months ago when before I could get in on another one my birthday gifts caught Clary's eye.

"Simon when did you get a tattoo?" She pushed up my tee shirt sleeve to reveal a black ink tattoo but it wasn't any tattoo, it was a rune. I know that I'm not a Shadowhunter so I can't physically have one without turning into a Forsaken and no one wanted that. But I was given the title of "honorary shadowhunter" after I turned 17 as a present from Jace, he said "after all the training and lessons we've given you the only thing your missing is a rune and angel blood". Anyway when I told Magnus about this it gave him the idea to magically tattoo one on me as his token to me, it doesn't have the same abilities as real runes do but with Magnus's magic it does have a little bit of a kick to it. He rigged it so that whichever rune I chose it would mimic its power but at a lower level, so for the peace of mind of my friends and myself I decided to go with the Heal/Painless rune. We tested it out and it worked beautifully so now when I get hurt the tattoo's magic will take effect and I will heal faster.

"It reminds me of the pictures I've been drawing..." She trailed off, staring at it with curiousity. Before either of us could say anything more a guy walking by accidently bumped into Clary and as she turned to give the guy a piece of her mind I was stunned to see that it was Jace in his mission gear with Izzy and Alec a few feet away staring at us stunned and probably nervous that this could go out of hand. But Jace played his part beautifully and pretended not only to not know who Clary was but also faking that he saw me and was surprised that Clary could see him. As they swiftly walked away, no doubt going to complete their mission, Clary turned to be angry and annoyed.

"Can you believe that guy? What a jerk!" Clary exclaimed and I hated that I had to play the idiot, but thank god that wouldn't last much longer.

"Um I didn't see anyone Clary, were you talking to yourself or did you get a new imaginary friend that I don't know about?" I tried to tease, make a joke about it but it only made her more upset.

"Simon there was clearly someone right there!" She exclaimed, gesturing wildly to where Jace had stood seconds ago. I wanted to come out and say 'hey Clary guess what? That guy is my boyfriend and also happens to be a Shadowhunter which is what you are, surprise!' but it wasn't time yet.

"You know what? Let's just go inside and celebrate your birthday! Let's just have fun and forget the world!" I told her excitedly, hoping she'd take the bait. I got lucky when she smiled and dragged me inside. First thing I did was scan the crowded dance floor for a familiar face and found it off to the side sitting on a sofa surrounded by men and women dressed as flashy and glamorous as he was. He turned towards to me and when he caught my eye he winked and raised his glass to me in a toast, his way of saying good luck.

I came back when Clary grabbed my arm and began to drag me over to the bar. I tried to tell her that the bartender wouldn't go for it because her fake I.D sucks but he went for it, I suspected that Magnus was behind this but I didn't really question it. After she finished, too quickly for my taste she begged and pleaded for me to dance with her and I caved, hard. I'm already awkward and clumsy so when I dance take that and multiply it by 100. I stepped on her toes five times before Clary let me bow out and I retreated to the bar which is when I got the text from Jocelyn.

 _From: Jocelyn_

 _To: Simon_

 _Luke got pulled into work to wrap up a case but I am on my way. I talked to Magnus and he is ready to go when I get there. See you soon._

That was over a hour ago, I was getting worried and I could only hold Clary here for so long. And it didn't help when I had to spill my drink on her so she'd go to the bathroom just to hide her from the Circle Members that Magnus currently had in a magical choke hold. Magnus did manage to get them to leave but things went from bad to worse when I found Clary sneaking into the backroom where I had noticed Jace, Izzy and Alec go right after we entered probably following demons or more Circle members. I moved through the filled floor trying to get to Clary before she saw something she shouldn't, but I was too late.

I got there just in time to see Clary kill someone with a seraph blade who promptly burst into ashes. She dropped it in shock and looked at my friends with pure horror and tear filled eyes. She would have run out if she hadn't run into me first. I tried to comfort her but there was nothing I could do, the damage had been done.

Clary had stumbled onto the Shadow World and now there is no going back.


End file.
